To Love, Or Not To Love
by book-lover-1993
Summary: TwoBitDally slash. Murder. Chapter 2 & 3 r up! R&R.
1. Drunk

**To Love, Or Not To Love**

"You're a fucking lunatic Two-Bit! Why in Heaven on Earth would I ever fucking sleep with _you!_ You and I are guys! I would never be drunk enough to sleep with you." Dallas Winston was so fucking pissed at Two-Bit for trying to sleep with him. Two-Bit was a hot greaser teen. He was the hottest guy in the gang next to Dally. Every dude wanted to be him and every chick wanted him. He had the best sense of humor ever. He was always smiling. Two-Bit had dark brown hair, green eyes and a muscular body. Dally had black hair, blue eyes, a strong jaw, and a hot muscular body. Two-Bit was the only gay greaser. He was in love with Dally. The way his hair never moved, the way his muscles flexed every time he put a cigarette up to his mouth. Two-Bit was heartbroken. He didn't even want to smile. A few days later, Two-Bit decided to have a party so he would have an excuse to drown his sorrows in beer. He drank his pain away a little at a time, but he couldn't get drunk enough to get him of his mind. And even worse Dally came and sat down next to him. Dallas started talking to Two-Bit, who at this point felt like throwing up. "Listen Two-Bit, I'm sorry I went ballistic on ya the other day. I just never thought that _you_ would ever do somthin like that. Two-Bit was surprised at Dally's apology, but accepted it. Later that night, Two-Bit was walking around with a glass of booze. He was so drunk that he couldn't walk straight, which is why he didn't see Dallas sitting on the floor. He tripped over Dally's legs and spilt his beer on both of them. Two-Bit guided his drunken friend to his room so they could change clothes. When they had stripped down to their boxers, there eyes met. Suddenly, Two-Bit shoved himself into Dallas and onto the bed. They ripped each other's boxers off. They had a huge amount of sex and fell asleep. The next morning the bright sunlight woke up both Dally and Two-Bit. Neither of them could remember the events of the night before. Then they turned and looked at each other and yelled "OH NO!"

I will finish this story soon. Please R&R! And also, if anyone knows how to make chapters, could you post a review telling me how. I am a beginner at this. Thank you. I hope you like it so far! 


	2. The Murder

Dally jumped out of bed. "What the HELL did you do Two-Bit," Dallas yelled. "If you ever tell anyone what happened, I will kill you," Dally whispered dangerously. Two-Bit was absolutely speechless. "Dally, you have to believe me, I didn't do this on purpose! We were drunk last night remember!" Two-Bit yelled pleadingly. Dally snatched up his clothes and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. When he got down the stairs he saw a bunch of people lying around asleep on the floor, Soda Curtis among them.

Two-Bit's POV (In Journal)

_Dally hates me. He thinks I fucked him on purpose. This is the worst. I cannot believe that this has happened! At least no one but Dallas knows I am gay. And I don't think he will tell any one… I hope._

Two-Bit walked downstairs and started waking people up to get them out of his house. After every one left he went to the taco place down the street so he could get something to eat. What he didn't know was that there was one other person left in the house. Pony walked into Two-Bit's room wanting to ask him something. Instead all he found was a small book. He opened it and read "_Dally hates me. He thinks I fucked him on purpose. This is the worst. I cannot believe that this has happened! At least no one but Dallas knows I am gay. And I don't think he will tell any one… I hope."_ Pony read the journal entry over and over and over again. He couldn't believe what he had read. He put down the journal and ran home. Pony told Soda what he had read, who told Steve, who told Tim, who told Curly, who told Johnny, who told Darry. Darry told everyone to be quiet about it. He didn't want it to get back to Dally.

Dally was walking down the street when Tim came running up to him, hit him in the face, and yelled "Queer!", and ran off. Dally's eyes widened. He was gonna kill Two-Bit if it was the last thing he did! Later that night Two-Bit left the Curtis house to go home. Dally had a funny look in his eyes when he left quietly after Two-Bit. Dally had a strange looking bulge in his pocket and it wasn't his dick.

Outside, Dally followed Two-Bit to the lot. Dally pulled a gun out on Two-Bit and put it to his back. Two-Bit froze. "I told you not to tell any one. But what did you do, TELL!" Dally yelled. Dally was crazy. Two gunshots could be heard all over the neighborhood. One from Dally's gun into Two-Bit's back and one from…………


	3. The End

…………………Pony's gun into Dally! Two-Bit looked at Dally. Dally looked up at Pony. Pony glared into Dallas' eyes. "I looked up to Two-Bit. No you've killed him. And that's what I have done to you, you bastard!" Pony yelled with rage.

+Flash Back+

_Oh god. Dally has a gun in his pocket. Pony ran upstairs to his room and got the gun out of his sock drawer and stuffed it in his pocket. He climbed out of his bedroom window and followed him. He saw and heard everything Dally did until he put the gun to Two-Bit's back. Pony walked silently behind Dally. Pony shot his gun at Dally barely two seconds after Dally had shot his gun at Two-Bit. And now here they are, Pony having a flashback._

+Flash Back Over+

"Now you can feel the pain that Two-Bit is feeling. I hope you die Dallas Winston!" Pony yelled. Two weeks later Pony visited the graveyard. He walked over to two grave right next to each other. One said:

Here lies Two-Bit Mathews 

_A friend, a brother like figure_

_Always had a smile_

_R.I.P_

The other said:

Here lies Dallas Winston 

_A beloved friend_

_A tuff and tough kid_

R.I.P 


End file.
